


Drunk

by coooooookies



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coooooookies/pseuds/coooooookies
Summary: 注意一下这是哈盖！哈攻！盖受！就是喝醉了甜蜜蜜做爱啦





	Drunk

不管乔丹是从哪里搞来这些东西，盖差一点从椅子上摔下去的时候想，这细溜溜的瓶子里装的就是上等的毒药。能让你被毒死的时候还高高兴兴的。

 

桌子对面的哈尔在卯足了劲儿想把粉色的酒液倒进自己的杯子里。三分之一成功倒进去了，其余的滴滴答答沿着桌子往地上淌，而他看起来对此还挺满意。盖立刻就笑了出来：“你看起来蠢得要死。”

 

哈尔挑起眉毛，那张英俊的脸因醉酒而带着红色，露出一个能让酒吧里所有女孩尖叫的笑容，湿漉漉的棕发贴在额头上。

 

一想到乔丹有多受女孩子欢迎，盖就很不爽。论能力，每个绿灯都有出众的战斗力。论身材，盖绝对不输给对方。论男子气概，乔丹相比之下就是个娘娘腔（凯尔比他更娘）。但是，好吧，也许女孩子就是更喜欢娘娘腔。盖闷闷地用玻璃瓶敲了一下桌子。

 

哈尔笑了起来。“喝不动了？”他语调愉快，棕色的眸子里满是醉意，把杯子里的酒一口喝完。

 

盖撇了撇嘴。“我打赌你待会儿一出门就会想变出一架飞机飞走，然后把墙撞烂。”

 

哈尔懒洋洋地勾起嘴角：“一个好的飞行员什么状态下都能驾驭他的美人。我还可以载你一程。”

 

盖打了个寒战：“别了。我还希望这些粉粉的玩意在我的胃里留久一点。”

 

哈尔耸肩，接着进行他毫无效率的倒酒。盖直接就着酒瓶大口灌。那点不服气还梗在盖的喉咙口，让他又瞟了乔丹好几眼。长这么好看，越看越不顺眼。酒精让盖的脑子不太清楚，而他觉得自己也不太需要：“你为什么就那么讨姑娘喜欢？虽然我喜欢你的胸肌。”

 

哈尔慢慢地眨了一下眼。“这是夸奖吗？我就当做夸奖了。你的屁股也很好。”

 

盖翻了个白眼：“我们两个听起来像对基佬。”

 

本来盖以为自己会为这对话内容而起鸡皮疙瘩，但是好像没那么糟。他努力聚焦目光打量着哈尔匀称的肌肉，视线顺着紧身的制服一路往下，直到被桌沿遮住。哈尔的喉结随着吞咽的动作上下滑动。

 

他妈的他好像有点硬了。

 

这不太妙。盖加德纳是个笔直的直男，不会因为喝多了酒就对乔丹产生性趣。更何况乔丹是个到哪都淹没在女人堆里的家伙，盖可不希望自己也成为“被哈尔乔丹迷倒的众人”的一员。

 

盖想起了乔丹对他皮带扣的评论。操他的，乔丹该不会男女通吃吧？

 

多年的宇宙警察履历让盖做出了明智的决定。溜。让乔丹一个人醉死在这吧。

 

盖一边随口编着理由，一边开始收拾东西打算离开哈尔的公寓。夜里的凉风从窗口吹进来，盖已经心情愉快，感到自己的直男身份稳住了，虽然他醉得有点看不清路。他乐颠颠地拎上一箱子酒，推开门想走。

 

如果，只是说如果盖能够回到那个晚上，他一定要大喊大叫让当时的盖千万不要回头。就直接往前走啊，为什么还要回头？为什么还要最后看该死的一眼？

 

悲哀的是盖回头了。他看见乔丹漫不经心地斜倚着门框，抱着胳膊对他坏笑。棕色眼睛里闪着兴致勃勃的光，嘴里叼着一个安全套。

 

“嘿。”乔丹说。

 

 

 

盖小声嘟囔着，不太情愿地配合着哈尔的动作。他当然抗争过的，哪怕要当基佬他也不要当被操屁股的那个，所以他和乔丹先打了一架来决出胜负。简单地来说盖打输了。详细地来说他们试图打架，然后两个醉鬼抱在一起从床上滚到了地上，在站起来的过程中混乱地想脱掉对方的制服，盖发现哈尔的制服是连体的并开始破口大骂，哈尔在这时已经解开了盖的皮带和夹克，在盖大声要求哈尔往制服上加拉链的时候把手伸进了盖的裤子里。所以盖打输了。

 

没有办法，乔丹真他娘的擅长这事。盖哼唧着享受对方的服务，感到哈尔的嘴唇沿着自己的背部一路往下。两个大男人挤在卧室的角落里，盖趴伏在地上，能看到的除了墙面和地板，就只有哈尔的手在抚慰他精神的小兄弟。

 

和男人做爱真是盖头一次体验，而且居然还真不错。他喘息着，有点犯迷糊地看着那裹着白手套的手指圈住他硬得发疼的性器。哈尔整个人压在盖身上，盖看不到他，但是透过制服渗过来的体温与沉甸甸的重量都在宣告：盖加德纳，你马上要被男人干了。

 

盖的下半身挺高兴。操。

 

哈尔的另一只手扶在盖的腰上，粗重地喘息着。然后盖感觉到一个滚烫的东西抵着他的大腿。“终于舍得放出来了。”盖几乎不假思索地说出口，向后顶了顶去碰哈尔的性器，然后突然发觉这个动作有点太饥渴了。

 

哈尔在他耳边低笑出声，带着酒味的温热呼吸喷在盖的后颈上。有什么东西蹭得盖发痒，他猜测是哈尔的头发。然后盖看见一道绿色的光芒伸出房间，带着一瓶酒回来了。

 

“嘿。”盖努力扭头抗议，“这个我知道，不是应该有特殊的润滑剂吗？”

 

“酒比较有趣。”哈尔听起来挺跃跃欲试。大概他的脑子被酒烧坏了，盖心想，他自己好像也有点期待了。

 

下一秒盖后悔了。不光是后悔先前的期待，他完完全全后悔来哈尔家喝酒了。他的裤子被扒了下来，暴露在微凉的空气里。有点过了，他毕竟喜欢女的，他就不应该留下来……

 

然后盖的屁股被揉了一把。“手感不错。”乔丹的声音。“你他妈……”盖想骂人，不过骂得很没底气，因为实际上他为这句夸赞而硬得不行。

 

哈尔靠得很近，盖清楚地听见对方打开酒瓶，他的性器也跟着这声响迫不及待地跳动了一下。突然之间盖就放弃了，去他的直男，自己可能真的有基佬倾向。

 

盖倒吸了一口气。一根沾满冰凉液体的手指侵入体内，让他因酒精而乱糟糟的思维清醒了一点。这感觉实在很……奇怪。但是异样地舒服。盖几乎有些腿软，狼狈地半倚半靠在墙上。

 

哈尔尽量温柔地扩张着，但是两个喝醉的人没那个耐心。很快哈尔就开始恶劣地搅动手指发出黏腻的水声，明显是故意弄给盖听的。对方顾不得什么直男的尊严了，下意识向后靠，急切地试图将手指吞得更深一点。

 

“等等。”盖突然咬牙，“你……操你的，你还戴着手套？”太过分了吧？

 

“怎么了吗？”哈尔语气挺无辜，手上的动作让盖一下子喊出声。那就像一道白光，哈尔碰到的某个位置带来突如其来的快感，让盖差点没守住防线。

 

盖还在茫然地喘息的时候，哈尔那只空闲的手往盖的制服里摸了进去，略过结实的腹肌找到乳尖轻轻捏了一下。

 

盖舒服得有点找不着北了。“该死的……”他低声嘟哝，“你进来……”

 

哈尔也等不了了。他将手指抽出来，扶着自己的性器顶入已经濡湿的穴口。

 

两声满足的叹息。哈尔又揉了揉对方饱满的臀肉，火热的内部紧紧包裹住哈尔。

 

盖的神智已经不太清楚了，只觉得这种饱涨的感觉爽得不行，抬腰让哈尔更方便进入。对方扶着盖的腰，试着缓缓动起来。

 

“快点……”盖在哈尔身下抱怨，呻吟着迎合哈尔。哈尔沉重的喘息近在耳畔，渐渐进入节奏，有力地顶弄着敏感的区域。盖的视线变得模糊，被对方压住而看不到别的地方，只能摇摇欲坠在墙角承受哈尔的动作。

 

实在很舒服。盖茫然地想起自己刚进哈尔公寓的时候，绝对想不到会被对方按在地上操。而自己还享受得跟什么一样，心甘情愿挨操。

 

好像不久之前自己还是直的？

 

 

 

总之他们折腾了很久，在酒香里黏黏糊糊地做爱。那个晚上他们最后的对话是这样的：

 

“你没戴套？！”盖用手指沾了点从腿间流出来的东西。

 

哈尔瞄了一眼被忘在一边的安全套。“这算是男人之间的便利？这样更舒服啊。你也很享受不是吗？”

 

盖仔细想了想。然后锤了哈尔的肩膀。

 

“嗷。”哈尔委屈地揉着肩膀。

 

然后这两个酒鬼就一起睡着了。

 

第二天哈尔收到了警告，楼下住户控诉了楼上有奇怪液体渗下来。哈尔来到客厅，发现地上全是半干的酒。

 

“不关我的事。”盖撇嘴，“你自己倒的。”


End file.
